¡Miu nuut see!
by chocolana
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde la muerte de Ren, Horo su mejor amigo al intentar de recordar algo sufre un accidente automovilístico. (one shoot)


chocolana: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ESTA CANCION ME ENCANTA! nOn Y NO ME ACUERDO EL NOMBRE TOT

ren: acazo no puedes dejar de hacer fics shonen ai?

chocolana: n.nU nop

horo: ya no seas ren, si igual te gustan- le guiña

ren: CLARO QUE NO!- todo rojo

Voz de ultratumba: YO NO DIRÍA ESO!

ren, chocolana y horo: O.O NO PUEDE SER! ESA VOZ! ESA VOZ!

Voz de ultratumba: SI, SOY YO- aparece hoshii con cara maligna- HAI!- cara de niñita buena e inocente

/Caída al más puro estilazo anime/

hoshii (más conocida como estrella): A DEN LE GUSTA HODO!- con voz de niñita chikita

chocolana: SHHHI! IO LU SHE!- salta y queda al lado de hoshii

horo: O.o

ren: O MENTIRA!- color de cara igual rojo pasión

chocolana y hoshii: VERDAD! VERDAD! Y TENEMOS LA PRUEBA!

hoshii: SHIN SHIN SHIIIN!- saca una caja de quien diablos sabe donde y la abre- ESTOS PELUCHES CON FIGURITA DE HORO SE ENCONTRABAN DEBAJO DE TU CAMA! Y NO SOLO ESO! ESTAS FOTOS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN EL SUPUESTO LIBRO QUE ESTAS LEYENDO!

horo: OO?

chocolana: Y NO SOLO ESO! TAMBIEN TIENES UN POSTER DE HORO HORO TAMAÑO NATURAL! Y NO DIRE LO OTRO QUE PIYAMOS PORQUE SERIA DENIGRANTE!

ren: ...- en estado de shock

horo: ren?

ren sigue en estado de shock

chocolana y hoshii: ren? O.o lo matamos? I.I?

horo: ren?

ren reacciona un poco

ren: MENTIRA!MENTIRA,NOESMIO!NOESMIO,YONOTENGOUNMUÑECOATAMAÑONATURALDEHORO!TAMPOCOTENGOUNDIARIOLLENODEPOEMAS!NO,NOTEENGO!NOOO!USTEDESNOHANVISTONADA!USTEDESSONUNASENFERMAS!ALEJENSE!QUECOMIENCELAPORQUERIADESONGFIC!

Señales:

.- dialogo

.- dialogo- acciones

_canción _

"pensamientos"

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¡Miu nuut see!¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Dos niños pequeños de alrededor de nueve, diez años se encontraban jugando en un pequeño campito a la luz de la luna, en el cual siempre se juntaban para jugar juntos. Se habían conocido en ese mismo lugar por una discusión. El mayor de los dos tenia los ojos y el pelo celeste, y era un poco más alto; y el más pequeño tenía lo ojos dorados, pelo violáceo, y era más bajo. Ambos jugaban animosamente.

.- REN! A QUE NO ME ATRAPAS!

.- A QUE SI!

.- JA JA! INTENTALO SI PUEDES!

.- CLARO!

El más pequeño, persigue al mayor, y lo atrapa, ambos salen rodando, por el prado. mientras que unas pequeñas risitas se escuchan de ambos, se miran fijamente, y se sonrojan.

_Jugábamos juntos_

_pero se acabo_

_fue hace mucho tiempo en la noche_

_una noche_

Un chico ojinegro, se despierta "Ren¿por qué?" fue lo primero que pensó cuando se despertó, luego se levanto y vistió, y después se lavo la cara "¿hace cuánto tiempo fue, tu pequeña risita... me encantaba, te la trate de copiar muchas veces...". Se puso sus zapatos, se encamino hacia la puerta de salida. "me gustaría estar contigo... siempre"

_Los recuerdos_

_de tu risa, la infancia_

_tu y yo_

_me voy durmiendo_

_porque tu estas en mis sueño_

_te vas huyendo_

_cierro los ojos y duermo._

Abre la puerta y sale, sube a un auto deportivo color negro con rojo, y se va hacia la ciudad. Mientras que conducía recordó muchas cosas, y ninguna de ellas las recordaba por completo, solo pequeños dedazos, el tiempo había borrado parte de su memoria "¿por qué¿por qué¿por qué¿por qué¿¡por qué pasó todo eso?. ¡YA CASI NI RECUERDO!" estaba tan desconcentrado que solo se dio cuenta que había un enorme camión en frente de el cuando choco. Y quedó inconsciente. con una ultima frase rondando su mente 'no pude ayudarte'

_Todas esas cosas_

_que el tiempo borró_

_su fueron haciendo pequeñas_

_tan pequeñas_

_cerraste los ojos_

_por última vez_

_y yo ya no pude ayudarte_

_fue muy tarde_

.- ¿por qué ellos no pueden?- preguntó un niño de aproximado 12 años, vestido totalmente de negro

.- porque no, simplemente no pueden- contesta la persona en un tono bajo

.- ¿por qué?- mira atentamente a la persona mayor a quien le pregunta

.- porque no, y deja de preguntar

_Todos dicen que_

_los muertos no pueden_

_por qué?_

_me voy durmiendo_

_porque tú estás en mis sueño_

_te vas huyendo_

_cierro los ojos y duermo_

Dos niños estaban montados en sus bicicletas respectivas, el ojidorado llevaba la delantera, iba demasiado preocupado de cruzar la calle para así poder ganar, que no se dio cuenta de que venía un autobús.

.- ¡REN¡¡¡GIRA!

.- ¿QUE?- se da cuenta de que viene un autobús- AHHHH!- gira

.- REN!- el autobús pasa por encima del cuerpo de su amigo- REN!- va corriendo hacia el- espera, no te muevas.

.- cof... cof... cof...- escupe sangre, mientras se empezaba a hjacer notorio el charquito de sangre

.- QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE! POR FAVOR!- grita por ayuda mientras llora. Mucha gente los rodea, pero nadie hace nada

.- ho... horo...

.- no hables, te hace mal!

.-- intenta de pararse

.- no, espera...- pone la cabeza de su amigo en su pecho.- ¡QUE NADIE PIENSA AYUDARNOS?

.- s... si...- llama a la ambulancia- caso grado tres, si, en la avenida Ankoku, la primera calle con intersección- cuelga- ya vienen!

.- ho... hori... to... cof, cof, cof... lo siento- cierra los ojos

.- ¡REN¡¡NO TE MUERAS¡¡¡NO ME DEJES SOLO!

_no te mueras_

_vuelve despertar_

_me da miedo la oscuridad_

_ésta noche volveré a soñar_

_que me llevas a donde vas_

_me voy durmiendo_

_porque tu estas en mis sueño_

_te vas huyendo_

_cierro los ojos y duermo_

El peliceleste abre los ojos, una lágrima se escurre por el contorno de su rostro. Se encuentra en una habitación blanca, con muchos aparatos conectados a su cuerpo "¿qué pasó?" recuerda lo del choque "ren... ¡maldita competencia!", su cuerpo esta totalmente vendado. Un tipo de bata blanca entra, y mira a horo.

.- Ya veo que despertó

.-- afirma con la cabeza

.- se siente bien

.-- vuelve a afirmar con la cabeza pero estira levemente sus brazos como queriendo alcanzar algo

.-- el doctor mira hacia esa dirección y ve un maletín- quiere que se lo pase?

.-- vuelve a afirmar positivamente, el doctor le entrega el maletín

.- quiere algo más?

.-- niega con la cabeza.

.- claro, mañana a primera hora le haremos unas preguntas- el doctor se va

"mmm...¿cómo se hacía el experimento de quinto grado? ...ah sí", horo toma un pequeño juguete, como le decía él "arreglamos esto, dejando este tipo, ponemos el numero correcto... y listo!" conecta el juguete a la maquina, con dificultas y de manera cuidadosa para que no se note nada y menos se pierda el pulso, se desconecta el aparato que lo mantiene respirando "ah quedado perfecto" Su corazón empieza a latir cada vez más lento, le cuesta respirar, cierra por un segundo los ojos, para abrirlos al segundo "no volveras a huir de mi, por fin te atrapare, te gané" Cierra los ojos y queda en un sueño profundo y eterno.

* * *

chocolana: LISTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

horo: ren... tiene un muñeco de mi en... tamaño natural?

hoshii: hai

ren: MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

horo: TOT prefiere a un muñeco mío que a mí!

ren: NO MENTIRA, SI TE PREFIERO A TI!

chocolana y hoshii: LO ADMITISTEEEEEE!

horo: nOn- se tira encima de ren en un fuerte y al más puro estilo abrazo kumagoro

ren: n/n

chocolana: VAYANSE A UN MOTEL!

hoshii: COMANSE UN LIMON!

horo y ren//////

chocolana y hoshi: XDDDD ya pos, CHAO!

hoshii: dejen un review, por favorcito - se ve como horo y ren se van calladita mente hacia alguna otra parte


End file.
